Document WO 2004/034183 A2, which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a method for automatic light control for a motor vehicle with a camera sensor oriented towards the surroundings of the vehicle, said method providing at least a category for primary light sources in motion, in particular vehicle lights, wherein a sequence of images of the surroundings of the vehicle is recorded, at least one light spot is tracked in the sequence of images and the intensity of a tracked light spot is determined in at least two images, the measured intensity is analyzed, the lights of other vehicles are identified from the intensity values, and headlights are controlled in such a manner that drivers of other vehicles are not dazzled. Also an analysis of the motion of a light spot is proposed as a basis for categorization.
It has turned out that there are reflectors that can generate similar intensities as vehicle lights in the camera image. This may result in false decisions that considerably affect the safe or at least the convenient operation of an automatic light control system. Even if the motion of light spots is taken into consideration, false classifications cannot be completely precluded.